


Friends and Best Friends

by starfishing



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishing/pseuds/starfishing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had only been two days, but he knew someone would find out eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Best Friends

The day had barely begun when Yukimura unlocked the clubhouse. He always arrived early enough that no one else was there; he changed into his uniform alone and was out on the courts by the time even Sanada and Yanagi arrived. Until recently, it had been a matter of dedication. It looked good for the captain to be early, and Yukimura liked to lead by example.

But ever since the beginning of the season two days ago, he'd arrived even earlier than usual. He unlocked the clubroom door and placed his bag gently on the bench in front of his locker once he was inside. With a glance at his watch, he unzipped his bag and began to undress, making short work of his jacket and tie. As he opened the first button on his shirt, however, his fingers slowed, and he stared at his closed locker door.

The door stared ominously back, sleek dark blue paint on cold, forbidding metal, and Yukimura felt chills down his spine. It had only been two days, but he knew someone would find out eventually. If he didn't find something to do with it, the smell would alert the rest of the team that something was amiss, but it was impossible for him to move the body alone.

Regardless, he had to do _something_. There was still time this morning to at least get it out of his locker and to someplace less incriminating. Lowering his hand from his collar, he reached out and slowly spun the dial. The idea of seeing the locker's contents again didn't bother him — he'd killed him, after all, and Yukimura enjoyed seeing his own handiwork. It was the prospect of being caught with it that disturbed him.

The lock came loose and Yukimura set it aside, next to his bag on the bench. He glanced over his shoulder as he opened the locker door; the clubroom was still comfortingly empty — and so was his locker.

Yukimura's heart leapt into his throat. How could someone have found him out already? It had only been _two days_ , and since he'd switched the lock on his locker, not even Sanada or Yanagi had his combination.

All the same, nothing but blank walls and a single slip of white paper greeted him when he opened the locker. When Yukimura remembered to breathe, he reached out to pick the paper up, hand trembling.

Seiichi —

I heard our coach resigned. Perhaps this is your chance to get a foot in the door for the position? You're certainly qualified.

— Renji

P.S. Thanks in advance for lunch today. ♥


End file.
